


Busted

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben and Poe Go To Jail, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Minor Qi'ra/Lando Calrissian, Minor Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Mutual Pining, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, With Apologies To Kevin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe’s going away party goes wrong.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Handcuffs
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I apologize in advance to Kevin Smith.

This is all Hux’s fault, Ben thinks even as he and Poe are cuffed and put in a police car. Of course, he’d been the one to drunkenly confess his love to Poe, like he was in some cheesy cliched fanfic or movie, but Hux had decided to throw the going away party before Poe got married to Zorii.  
  
Of course, Zorii had to walk in just as Poe was trying to explain to Ben. And then, as if things couldn’t get worse with the general drunken shenanigans that went on, Zorii and Poe had gotten in a fight, Zorii had stormed out, throwing off her engagement ring...  
  
And then there’d been a completely separate bar brawl that Ben and Poe had gotten involved in by mistake.  
  
Kaydel, who’s also being cuffed, shoots Ben an apologetic look. She probably called the cops. Ben supposes he’ll talk to her...when he’s in less danger of passing out drunk.  
  
***  
  
It’s in the holding cell proper, when they’re recovering from their hangovers, that Ben turns to look at Poe, who looks absolutely worn out. Ben almost wants to pity him. Almost. It’s Officer Qi’ra Calrissian who’s questioning them about the incident, all while looking like she’s seen this all before.  
  
“You’re so much like your father,” she says to Ben. “Han would have ended up in there after a bar fight too.”  
  
Ben supposes that he can’t argue with that. It does sound like something that Han Solo would have done, ending up in jail after a bar brawl. Of course, given that he was one of Agatha Proxima’s foster kids, jail would have been preferable to being bailed out by her.  
  
“So tell me,” Qi’ra begins, “What happened?”  
  
Ben tells her. Tells her as much as he can — albeit leaving out the details of him being utterly in love with Poe and hating the very idea of Poe going off with Zorii. Poe, his best friend...and someone more than that.  
  
Qi’ra raises an eyebrow. “I see.” Then, “So this all started because Hux went overboard on the going-away-present thing?”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe said. He sighed. “Zorii and I are getting married.”  
  
Ben winces. “Thanks for reminding me of that!” he says sarcastically.  
  
“Assuming she isn’t still mad at me,” Poe says, ignoring Ben. Ben can’t help but feel a stab of irritation. “I...fucked things up with her.”  
  
Qi’ra nods. “What did you do?”  
  
“I...” And even explaining, Poe seems embarrassed. Ben can’t help but listen; it’s one thing to experience it, another to actually hear it from Poe’s perspective. “I guess,” Poe says, “I just thought that I could have Zorii because...well, it’s not like Ben’s interested.”  
  
Ben feels like he’s been struck in the chest. “Poe Dameron, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met. Why would I _not_ be interested in you?”  
  
Poe looks at him and sighs. “You’re you, Ben, and I’m me, and then there’s that whole thing about being sexually compatible...“ A beat. “I don’t think Zorii’s happy either, really. I just had this feeling like we just weren’t working out...”  
  
“So all of this,” Qi’ra says, “Was a going away gone wrong plus a love triangle?”  
  
“...yes,” Poe says.  
  
Qi’ra sighs. “My advice? Just...sort things out already. It’s not fair if you’re still stringing Zorii along. It’s not fair to anyone. And I will say this: break Ben’s heart, Dameron, and we’ll have a talk.”  
  
“Noted, ma’am!” Poe says.  
  
Qi’ra smiles. “There’s quite a bit we’re going to have to figure out, but...I think things are going to be fine.”


End file.
